


like father, like daughter

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Old Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, luke is probably having a heart attack somewhere, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which Danny and Colleen's kid has them summoned to the principal's office.





	like father, like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, for the post-Defenders tumblr prompts extravaganza, an anon wanted: _danny and colleen are actual parents and their kids got in trouble (again). what kind of parents are they? kudos for cute family time, double kudos for uncle luke cameo_. Spoilers: idek how my skills at writing kids are, but I tried. Btw the kid is named Lucy because you know... since in the comics Luke's and Jessica's was named after Danny then I figured naming her after Luke was appropriate xD
> 
> For once the title isn't from anything in particular and as usual nothing belongs to me, just the tooth rotting fluff. Bring your dentist my best wishes. ;)

“Lucy has done  _what_?”

“Where did she even  _learn_  it?”

“Danny, come on, what kind of question is that? Luke probably taught her.”

“Right, fair. Damn it, he stole my thunder again, hasn’t he?”

“Mr. Rand? Mrs. Rand?”

“Mrs. Wing,” Danny corrects the principal before Colleen can – he knows she doesn’t mind, but he really goddamn hates it when people assume that since they’re married she  _must_  have taken his last name, and given how much money this school costs, he’d like to think that at least she could bother remembering it. Especially since she must have checked Lucy’s enrollment form before calling them in. “And  _yes_ , we’re married. Sorry, can you just – go over it again?”

The woman doesn’t huff just because she runs some extra fancy private elementary school, Danny thinks.

“Your  _daughter_ , Mr. Rand, had gotten into an altercation with one of her classmates. They are currently in the infirmary. Young Ms. Rand has a bruise on her face that will be healed in a week, or so the nurse said. The other three kids, though… two have a sprained wrist and one a sprained ankle.”

Well,  _shit_ , Danny thinks, Luke must have taught her some sweet brutal self-defense.

So much for him and Colleen deciding that they didn’t want their kid to have anything to do with martial arts or fighting or anything of the kind  _at least_  until she was eight.

“Okay,” Colleen says, “and is it possible to know  _why_  that happened?”

The principal shrugs. “I think we should discuss how your daughter fought off  _three people_.”

“I understand your concern,” Danny says, “but I think I know  _how_ that might’ve happened.” If it wasn’t Luke, it probably was Jessica, but if it had been Jessica those kids wouldn’t have  _sprained_  limbs, they’d be broken. And it can’t have been Matt, Danny knows he’s really  _not_  down with teaching  _children_  how to fight anything or anyone these days. “I’m more interested in knowing why would she have done it.”

“Mr. Rand, forgive me but it’s not exactly  _normal_  that a seven-year old would know how to fight off three people.”

Colleen huffs in a way that doesn’t bode well for anyone standing in her way.

Danny doesn’t stop her.

“Ma’am, I run a  _dojo_. Danny spent half of his life learning martial arts in China. She must have taken after both of us. What I know is that  _my_  daughter would  _not_  punch people out of nowhere. Of course it’s not going to go unpunished, but the fact that we’ve asked  _thrice_ and you still haven’t answered isn’t helping out any.”

“Well, we still haven’t quite figured it out because the teacher who put a stop to it hadn’t heard the beginning, but the other children are saying it was out of nowhere.”

Which… doesn’t really sound like his daughter, Danny thinks. Hell, she burst into tears the first time she saw a dead pigeon in the middle of the street because  _it was too sad_ , she’s hardly attuned to violence.

Thankfully, they bring Lucy in a moment later – she has indeed a dark bruise on her cheek and her knuckles are also bruised, but she doesn’t look like she’s sorry.

Not at all.

Not even when she sees the two of them sitting in front of the desk.

“Hey,” Danny asks her, bypassing the principal who had been about to ask the damned question, “never mind that you could have  _said_ Uncle Luke taught you a few moves, but  _why_  are we even here?”

At that, Lucy looks kind of sheepish, but she doesn’t cast her eyes downwards.

(She’s Colleen’s split copy except for the eyes – those are all his.)

“It was… about him, though?” She says.

“About  _Uncle Luke_?” Colleen asks.

Lucy shrugs. “He came to get me a couple days ago.”

And okay, yeah,  _they knew_ , he came because Danny had to be at some company meeting he couldn’t miss and Colleen had her afternoon class, Danny usually gets her, and they asked Luke to go in their place.  _So_?

“And Carl said his parents saw him.”

Then she says nothing.

“And what did  _Carl’s parents_  say?” Colleen asks, and Danny can recognize the tone – she sounds sweet, but she’s  _not_  liking where this conversation is going.

“It wasn’t a very nice thing.”

“Just say it,” Danny goes on.

Lucy shrugs. “That thugs shouldn’t be allowed around  _their_  school.” The tone is so disdainful, Danny can’t help feeling proud. “And that if he really was my uncle I shouldn’t be attending either. I got angry. I guess I’m in trouble?”

Danny chances a look at the principal. She looks – like she hadn’t been expecting it. And like she’s embarrassed as hell. He  _knows_  that if he stayed here to talk, he’d probably let her apologize and be done with it.

“Nah,” he replies, standing up and winking at Colleen, “I mean, maybe a bit, but you weren’t  _wrong_ , I think. Ma’am, I am sure that you can solve this matter with my wife, can’t you?”

“Mr. Rand –”

“Don’t worry,” he says cheerfully, “she didn’t take my name, but we  _do_  have one joint bank account. You can talk to her. Have a lovelyday,” he says, and then grabs Lucy’s hand and drags her out.

“Well,” he says, “we might as well go get ice cream.”

“Didn’t you say I was in trouble?”

“You  _might_  be because you hadn’t told us you  _knew_  how to do it and because next time you really should just not punch anyone and tell us first, but I surely won’t revoke your ice cream privileges because that kid’s parents are idiots.”

His daughter beams and his phone rings.

_I don’t think she’s ever going to call us in without investigating the situation before,_ Colleen texts him.

_Great. See you at the ice cream place two blocks away_?

_Sure. It’s not going to take long_.

Danny grins and puts the phone back in his pocket.

Later, while Colleen explains Lucy  _all_  the reasons why it’s not a good idea to make authority figures angry and why it’s a  _great_  one to let them handle it, he texts Luke.

_Your namesake just gained herself three days of detention to defend your honor, you’re welcome to spoil her as much as you like but next time you could bother informing me that she asked you to teach her self-defense_.

He’s not too surprised when Luke calls him a moment later.

He’s fairly sure that the entire diner hears his,  _Lucy has done what_ even if he’s not on speaker.

He’s also laughing so hard that most probably everyone is thinking he has lost it, but it’s so hilarious he can’t bring himself to care.

 

End.


End file.
